Hastie Lanyon
"Now now, don't get too excited. You're not my type." Hastie Lanyon is based off of Robert Hastie Lanyon from the TGS comic. However the portrayal of Lanyon is more sassy than that of the comic. Also the LanyonXJekyll ship is accepted; thus, it has been confirmed that the character Hastie Lanyon has a crush on Henry Jekyll. His personality can be described as "And all that sass!" Narrator--Hastie Lanyon (Narrator) Biography "I have absorbed Good Guy Utterson into myself. Fear me." Hastie Lanyon, while not an official scientist keeps the society together by providing money. Hastie obtains this money from his Father who disapproves of him. Hastie has also been dubbed Science Dad. Hastie is very sassy and dislikes lodgers who don't respect his authority. (See The Glass Scientists Comic for more details.) Story Appearances Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. = Nickname Explanations The Sassmaster When Dr. Helen Jekyll (Narrator) asked Lanyon (Narrator) if Hastie was still sassy while semi-Drunk. His response was "Of course de does, he's the sassmaster." Sexy Hastie Given to Hastie by Mz. Hyde for Hastie Lanyon (Narrator) going pole dancing in pajamas while on vacation. Science Dad Hastie Lanyon was deemed Science Dad in honors of Father's day. While Henry Jekyll is Science Mom that must make Lanyon Science dad for trying to deal with his unruly children-- I mean lodgers. Onion When Elaina Hyde was first learning about the Jekyll and Hyde universe she thought Lanyon was pronouned Onion and the nick name stuck. Smelly Hastie Given to Hasie by Mz. Hyde because Elaina calls him Onion. Nastie Hastie In order to escape the proletariat Mz. Hyde convinces Hastie either to streak through London naked (to prevent sweating from his many layers of clothing) or to climb on her back and ride her to freedom. Thus to make fun of Lanyon she called him Nastie Hastie. Classy Hastie Given to Hastie when he helped Catt Hatter before the meeting to discuss Hela. Sassy Hastie Given to Hastie for many reasons but mainly his sassy attitude when dealing with unsavory characters such as Hela Hyde. Curiosity Hastie Given to Hastie by Mz. Hyde after Lanyon recounts his story on how he discovered TGS. Busy Hastie Given to Hastie for not being online for about a month due to being busy. Ghostie Hastie/Undead Ghostie Sassy Hastie Given to Hastie if he gets killed in the future either by Hela, Edward, Henry, or his own shock. It was determined that the society would resurrect Hastie if he ever died. Pussie Hastie Given to Hastie by Mz. Hyde for not wanting to shop at the mall for a new hair ribbon. Shady Hastie Given to Hastie by HJ for doing secret research at night. Brussel Sprout Given to Hastie by Elaina and Lewis to describe the bitter expression on his face when "you say something he really disagrees with." Also was called Dr. Sprout and Dr. Brussels Sprout. Snarky McSassington Given to Hastie by Hastier (narrator) when sassing out Hela for refusing Weir's help. Wastie Hastie Given to Hastie by Mz. Hyde when he showed up to Lewis's party already drunk. Moisty Hastie Given to Hastier by Mz. Hyde from a out of character discussion about the word moist. Pictures Not From The Comic Babylanyon-0.jpg|Young Lanyon drawn by Hastie Lanyon (Narrator) Sexy Hastie.jpg|Drawn by Jekyll without a Hyde Warlock Hastie.jpg|Warlock Lanyon Drawn by Hastie Lanyon (Narrator) dd6edd142ebbc1902bc726e07dd382b37768221ae0ea147f03c1feae162eb250.jpg D086e8c03a9b45e3c92baa31393c298e92d08fe8534b947848afb0f2bf813f97.jpg Category:Characters